Scoops Waffle Cone
Scoops Waffle Cone is Lalaloopsy Land's ice cream enthusiast. She's a triple scoop of fun! She loves to have fun all day while enjoying a nice cold treat. She always keeps her cool and loves variety, but a lot of the time she can be indecisive about many things and can't seem to make up her mind. Scoops is the older sister of little Spoons Waffle Cone. Her name is based off of one of her favorite foods - scoops of ice cream in a waffle cone! About Scoops Appearance Scoops has brown skin with pink cheeks and standard eyes. She has tri-colored hair, resembling neapolitan ice cream with straight cut bangs and three buns that resemble scoops of ice cream, each adorned with a fuchsia bow. The center color is strawberry/pink, right is vanilla/creamy white, and the left is chocolate/brown. Scoops wears a pink blouse with a frilly tan skirt with chocolate frilled lining and small designs resembling nuts. She wears a half-apron. She also wears light orange leggings, pale pink socks, and fuchsia boots resembling tall tennis shoes. For the "Scoops Serves Ice Cream" set, Scoops has taken a mint chocolate chip theme. Her hair is minty green and she has a single magenta bow and two tiny green ones. Each hair bun has chocolate chips on them with a dollop of cream on the middle. Her shirt also matches her hair, and she wears brown tennis shoe boots and dark pink socks. Pet Scoops Waffle Cone's pet is a multi-colored cat. Its body and ears are creamy yellow (waffle cones), while its head is pink ice cream, with plain button eyes and magenta cheeks. It has chocolate syrup and a dollop of whip cream on the top of its head, possibly meant to resemble hair. Scoop's pet also has changed to match the Scoops Serves Ice Cream toy. It's head is mint green, with the hair being chocolate and its body being white. The ends of its paws are also brown. Home Scoops' home is an ice cream shop. It's pink themed with neapolitan flooring and roof, while her door and windows seem to be made from wafer. She has many ice cream flavors to choose from, along with a few stool seats and a sign that lists her menu and prices. On her awning is chocolate syrup and sprinkles. Trivia *July 19th is National Ice Cream Day. *She is the first dessert shoppe Lalaloopsy to have received a second doll, the second being Cherry Crisp Crust. *Scoops and Cherry Crisp Crust are the only dessert shoppe Lalaloopsy characters who have been made into a standard full size dolls. *She is the first large doll to have multicolored hair, the second being April Sunsplash. *Scoops pet cat is very different in the poster. It has chocolate dipped paws, a single ear, and white muzzle. *She was featured in the 2013 Lalaloopsy commercial which showcased the newest generation of Lalaloopsy characters. *The doll that comes with the "Scoops Serves Ice Cream" playset has mint chocolate chip hair and a mint chocolate chip pet. *Scoops is the first dessert shoppe girl to have a sibling, who is named Spoons Waffle Cone. pl:Lodowa Wafelka ru:Scoops Waffle Cone fr:Scoops Waffle Cone Category:Girl Category:Mini Category:Hair Color: Multicolored Category:Hairstyle: 3 Bun Category:Interest: Cooking/Food Category:Hair Color: Pink Category:Hair Color: Brown Category:Hair Color: Cream Category:Skin Tone: Medium Category:Birthday: July Category:Pet: Edible Category:L.A.L.A.